


The House in the Woods

by AlulaDraws (AlulaSpeaks)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlulaSpeaks/pseuds/AlulaDraws
Summary: Art for my good friend and writing buddy Soy-em's Gencest Bang. Check out her wonderful and atmospheric storyhere.





	The House in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I knew immediately I wanted to draw the house in the clearing, but wasn't sure if I could pull it off. This was my first attempt at a landscape. Who knew grass could be so fun!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Growing warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451478) by [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em)




End file.
